


Overexposed

by viridianova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Body Shots, College drinking, Drunk idiots, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianova/pseuds/viridianova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really pretty dangerous, to let these two guys play on the same team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overexposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It had started out as a drunken dare, at least in theory. Whether either of them had been all that drunk when the captain of their college team had told Kagami to take at least two shots off of Aomine's naked chest was something that neither of them really wanted to consider.

Because it was really easier, to imagine that they were only doing this because their captain thought it would be a good _bonding experience_ and not because of any sort of outside desire. Not that there was any way that their captain had picked up on it, not that there was any way their captain had decided that maybe a dare would be enough to relieve a little bit of tension between the only two Japanese first years on the team this year.

The whole thing was the kind of coincidence that you never expected outside of a drama, really.

But this wasn't a drama, this was college, and one of the seniors was snickering a little as he handed Kagami the salt and lime. It'd be a show, anyways, watching one cocky first year lick salt off another one's abs, and maybe they'd finally stop bickering with eachother once they'd realized that this kind of thing would _always_ happen when they did.

Kagami presses the lime slice into Aomine's hands. "I'm not gonna wait on you hand and foot," --is what he wants to say, but he just sort of scowls, really, and Aomine (thankfully, _somehow_ ) gets the message.

That still leaves Kagami in charge of stripping him, though-- or what could pass for stripping, in this case. He just lifts up the hem of his shirt-- pushes it up, so that his abs are exposed and Kagami can take the salt and sprinkle it, high enough that it wouldn't be too overtly suggestive but not so high that he'd actually have to take off Aomine's shirt in order to do it. Because _that_ , of all things, was too much.

He has a moment to hesitate, but the crowd is getting louder-- somehow even more people had gotten word that Taiga Kagami was taking shots off of Daiki Aomine's chest, and someone should take pictures, because this was the kind of thing that really needed to be documented, especially between two guys who were so publically _rivals_.

That same teammate shoves a shot glass into his hand, and Kagami _does_ feel a little drunk then, drunk on the thought of what he's about to do as much as the alcohol that he's already consumed.

He leans down to take the lick of salt off Aomine's stomach-- and it's a little gross-- tastes a little bit like sweat and grime and whatever kind of soap Aomine uses too. But his skin is warm too, and for just a second he considers all the other parts of Aomine's body he could touch with his tongue before he remembers that there's people watching. And that he's _not done yet_ , so he pulls off to take his shot-- and winces, just a little. He'd never get used to the taste of tequila, or at least-- he wasn't used to it yet.

But this last bit was going to be the worst, and Kagami can see the way Aomine's smirking at him, even as he bites down onto the slice of lime. All he had to do was grab it, all he had to do was lean down and tug it out of Aomine's mouth, but Aomine apparently has another idea. Because he can feel a tug on the back of his head as Aomine pulls his head down, to keep him down, to try to prolong what could pass for a kiss and that's when Kagami knows he _has_ to be wasted. Aomine couldn't be thinking about this, too, right?

But then they both remember where they are, and just who's watching, and they both pull off with a cough and a scowl.

Just a drunken dare. Yeah. _Right_.


End file.
